Kelowna Fire Department
'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 2255 Enterprise Way Built 1975 :Engine 1 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer Roadrunner (1250/370/30A/51' boom) :[http://cdn3.volusion.com/kuahx.mrfrw/v/vspfiles/photos/NEW-2014Kelowna-2.jpg Ladder 1] - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/250/35F/100' RM Platform) (SO#4273) :Pumper 1 - 2017 Spartan Gladiator / Hub (SN#5780-1221) :Rescue 1 - 2016 Spartan Gladiator / Hub walk-around rescue (420/300) (SO#1197) :Brush 1 (CKE 001) - 2013 Ford F550 Super Duty 4x4 / Reading / ITB (100/250/10A) :Tender 1 (78-10) - 1998 Western Star 4864FX / Advance (-/2000) :Safety 1 - 2009 Ford F250XL Super Duty 4x4 :Platoon Captain 1 - 2005 Dodge RAM 4x4 :Utility 1 - 2004 Ford F350XL Super Duty 4x4 / Del :Quad 1 - 2015 John Deere Gator UTV (port./50) 'Fire Station 2' - 1616 Water Street Built 1924 :Engine 2 - 2016 Spartan Gladiator EMFD / Hub (1250/500/40A) (SO#1217) :Ladder 2 - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/300/105' rear-mount) 'Fire Station 3' - 310 Rutland Road North Built 1966 :Engine 3 - 2016 Spartan Gladiator EMFD / Hub (1250/500/40A) (SO#1216) :Hazmat 3 (78-50) - 1997 Freightliner FL106 / 1985 Reidco 'Fire Station 4' - 619 Dehart Road Built 1974 :Engine 4 - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD 4x4 / Superior (1250/500/40F) (SN#SE 3531) :Tender 4 (78-57) - 1993 International S2574 / Columbia Remtec (250/2500) :Brush 4 (6904) - 2017 Ford F550 Super Duty 4x4 / ? 'Fire Station 7' - 3275 Gulley Road Built 1974 :Engine 7 - 1998 Freightliner FL80 4x4 / Hub (1050/1000) :Brush 7 - 1993 Chevrolet 3500 Cheyenne / Brutus (port./250) 'Fire Station 8' - 550 Valley Road North Built 1974 :Engine 8 - 2006 Freightliner M2-106 / Hub (1250/500/30F) (1250/500/30F) 'Fire Station 9' - 2160 Bennett Road Built 1993 :[http://www.wfrfire.com/truck/deliveries/Kelowna/Kelowna_Responder_big.jpg Engine 9] - 2014 Freightliner M2-106 4x4 / Pierce (1050/640/25A) (SN#27370) Assignment Unknown :(78-16) 1998 Ford F350 Super Duty / Brutus / NorMar (port./250) (ex-Brush 4) :2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Rosenbauer / Central States pumper (1250/500) :2002 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 2835) :2006 Ford F550 XLT / Express Custom brush tender (port./250/10F) :(78-01) - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / American LaFrance (ex-Rescue 1) :2000 Ford F-350 4x4 / Brutus brush tender (port./250) :1996 Ford F350XL 4x4 / KFD Shops mini-pumper (250/300) (Body remounted from 1976 Dodge) :(78-31) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1250/450/50' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 1526) (ex-Engine 3) 'Retired Apparatus' :1995 Ford F-350 XL / Brutus/NorMar brush tender (port./250/10F) (Owned by CORD, transferred to North Westside) :(78-32) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1250/450) (SN#SE 1332) (Originally equipped with 50' Telesqurt, removed) :(78-15) - 1991 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1131) :(78-60) - 1991 Grumman Panther Aerialcat (1250/250/102' rearmount) (SN#18631-AC102) (ex-Ladder 1) :1991 Ford F350 / Brutus brush tender (port./250) :1990 Ford F Super Duty / Local light rescue :1989 Mack MR668P / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 937) :1987 Mack MC686P / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 821) :1981 International CO1810B / Pierreville pumper (625/475) (SN#PFT-1112) :1977 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#76083) :1977 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#76084) (Sold to Beaverdell Volunteer Fire Department) :1976 Imperial / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100') :1975 International CO1710B / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#75029) :1975 International CO1710B / King tanker (-/1000) (SN#75028) :1974 International 1310 / Thibault mini-pumper :1973 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (1050/?) (SN#T73-112) :1972 Ford C / Thibault pumper :1961 LaFrance 912-PMC pumper (1050/500) (SN#N61-1200) 'External Links' *Kelowna Fire Department *Kelowna Firefighters (IAFF Local 953) 'Station Map' Category:Central Okanagan Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Grumman apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus